Phone Call From Neya
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: While getting his drink, Yuki saw and overheard Kouji talking on the phone. Yuki called the others to a meeting at the park to find out that none of them made the call. After the group separate, Aoi decided to look for Kouji and the one who made the call.


Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Ryvius characters; this story takes in my own fictional universe, the character here has a different history with some similarities, and the characters here speak mainly English.

WARNING: this story may not have a pretty ending.

* * *

Minutes before midnight in a house at the Dark City, Yuki walked down the stairs, and he walked from the stairs to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge, gently opened the door, took out a bottle of water, and closed the door before walking toward the hallway. While he was walking through the hallway, he stopped in his tracks as he walked by a post to the living room when he saw Kouji talking on the phone.

"Yeah me too…" Kouji said through the phone. "How about the park?" Kouji asked through the phone a short moment later. "See you at eight…bye," Kouji said and hung up the phone, while Yuki who was standing in the hallway started walking from the post to his room.

* * *

9:30 A.M. at a park with a clear sky and the sun up in the horizon. Yuki is standing on the brick road, leaning back on the metal rails of the fountain. The ones standing by him are: Aoi, Reiko, Kozue, Ikumi, and Cullen who's standing right by Yuki's side. 

"Where's Kouji?" Aoi asked sounding a little concern.

"I don't know," Yuki started and everyone turned to look at him. "Didn't you make that call last night?" Yuki asked looking straight at Aoi.

"Me and Kozue were at my house all evening, and I did not made any phone call last night," Aoi replied.

"You sure?" Cullen asked.

"Aoi didn't make any call last night, but I did make a long call to Ikumi," Kozue said for Aoi.

"I was asleep all night, but I did have a phone call early evening," Ikumi stated.

"Wasn't Fina the one who made that call," a hyperactive young male voice called out prompting the others to turn to face Nicks and Akihiro walking toward them.

"I doubt that," Cullen started and everyone turned to face her. "Kouji dumped her months ago and she was never seen or heard since," Cullen explained.

"Neither one of us made the call that you guys are talking about," Akihiro started and everyone else turned to face him. "Me and Nicks were at the arcade last evening, like usual Nicks was fooling around, we'd played around for sometime before going to Nicks's house where we slept all night, and we did not made or receive any phone call until this morning," Akihiro said.

"I think a girl made the call," Reiko suggested and Aoi groaned.

"_Why the hell would Kouji hit on a stupid girl?_" Aoi questioned silently in harsh manners.

"Sound like big-brother might get in trouble," Yuki muttered in cold manners before walking from the rails to a path from the fountain. "I'll be going somewhere," he said as started walking away with Cullen walking with him.

"Want to go to the mall?" Kozue asked looking at Ikumi in the eyes.

"Sure," Ikumi replied.

"I'll be going too," Reiko said and she, Ikumi, and Kozue waved at Aoi who waved back at them before they turned and walked away.

"Want to go somewhere," Akihiro asked looking at Nicks.

"Sure," Nicks replied and he and Akihiro walked on the bricked path away from the fountain. "Why does Kouji get all the girls?" he asked whiningly.

* * *

Later, Aoi walked through the bricked path with a grassy field with some trees on both sides of the path; she stopped in her tracks when she came across Charlie and Criff. "Hi," Aoi greeted them and they turned to face her with a friendly look. 

"We're going on a walk in this park," Criff said.

"After that, we'll be heading to the old part of town," Charlie continued for Criff.

"I see," Aoi started. "By the way, have you seen Kouji?" Aoi asked and Charlie and Criff looked at each other before looking back at Aoi.

"Well we came across Kouji and some girl, like half an hour ago," Charlie replied.

"We don't know her name, but I know how she looks like: she has light skin, silver hair, and red eyes," Criff continued. "And she's wearing pink," she added and Aoi stared in disbelief.

"We had a short talk before we went separately," Charlie said.

"What did you talk about?" Aoi asked sharply.

"Like what Charlie said, we'd talked with a few words before they left this park," Criff replied. "And they should be back somewhere in this park any minute now, but we don't where," Criff added.

"Ok, thanks for telling me, I got to go," Aoi said walked by them continuing on the bricked path.

"It is just me or is Aoi not too happy about the girl?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows, I admit that Kouji and the girl are like a cute couple," Criff remarked.

"Yeah that what it's seems like," Charlie remarked back before he and Criff continued to walked through the path.

* * *

Aoi kept on walking on the bricked path and stopped as Juli and Blue walked toward her and stopped. "Have you seen Kouji?" Aoi asked. 

"I've met up with Kouji early this morning," Juli replied. "He said he was heading to this park to meet up with a friend and I went separately to meet up with Blue," she added.

"Does Kouji even know her?" Aoi asked.

"I've talk with him one time, he said he met her in person before he met Fina," Blue replied and Aoi stared in shock.

"He met that girl and never told us?" Aoi asked harshly.

"He and I had that conversation months ago, he had like no reason to tell, I had like no reason to tell, so it happens," Blue replied.

"Me and Blue just got here minutes ago, and when we entered this park we heard some people saying something about a boy and a girl walking side by side talking closely with each other," Juli started. "We also met up with Ran, she said she was just taking a walk for while, and she also said when she saw Kouji and a girl it would seem that the people were talking about them," Juli informed.

"We got to go," Blue said while looking at his watch.

"Well we got to get going now, bye!" Juli said and she and Blue waved at Aoi who waved at them back before they started walk on the bricked path.

* * *

Later while Aoi was walking through the path and stopped with a spare of shock when she saw Kouji standing at a bricked circular area and talking with a girl. The girl is wearing a pink outfit; her skin is light, her long hair is silver, and her eyes are red. Aoi stared a harsh sharp look and walked toward them with her hands clenched into tight fists. 

"Being with you is fun and enjoying," the girl remarked.

"Yeah, it is fun being with you too," Kouji remarked back and the girl blushed slightly. The girl stared oddly to side prompting Kouji to turn to face Aoi with an upset look on her face. "Aoi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here because Yuki called to ask me and others to have a discussion," Aoi replied.

"What were you discussing about?" Kouji asked.

"We discussing about a phone call that you have made last night," Aoi said harshly.

"I've called Kouji, we talked for sometime before I've asked him to hangout with me," the girl said.

"I've talked with her times and again, when she called and asked me to hangout I've agreed," Kouji said and the girl blushed slightly while Aoi growled.

"Tell me her name," Aoi harshly demanded.

"Her name is Neya," Kouji replied.

"What were you doing with her?" Aoi asked harshly.

"We've walked through the park, through the city, and back to the park," Kouji replied.

"Now I see what going on, this can't be good," Aoi muttered harshly. "And she's cute too, that can't be good at all," Aoi muttered harshly again.

"It's nothing like that," Kouji exclaimed.

"Kouji you're CRUEL!" Aoi yelled harshly.

Complete.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Any comments are welcome, thanks you. 


End file.
